My sister
by Fanficfanxx
Summary: Lexa has a younger sister. Clarke sees Lexa interacting with her. Meanwhile Clarke and Lexa have feelings for each other but are not together. Lexa her sister had a plan to bring them together. The original tumblr prompt was: Hey dear writers! I was wondering if anyone could write a story in canon!verse where Lexa has younger siblings/ Clarke sees her interacting with them?


Lexa was looking for her younger sister Emori. They both agreed to train together. Emori was 5 years younger than Lexa. She looked up to her sister with gratitude. She was proud that Lexa became heda. She even brought the twelve clans together despite that the Ice Nation had killed Costia. Emori remembered exactly how broken Lexa had been when she got the news that her girlfriend was killed by queen Nia. She had sworn revenge, but when it got to that point Lexa had mercy and let Nia life and join the coalition. Everybody from the Trikru knew exactly that Lexa was the coalition.

Clarke was on her way to TonDC. She had been gone a few days now because she had to visit Arkadia to help the sky people preparing for winter. Clarke had gotten used to be between the grounders and missed them when she wasn't there. Well, she missed one person in particular, the commander. All of Clarke her friends knew that she has feelings for the badass commander. Clarke was finally ready to be with her. She arrived at TonDc when she was Lexa walking into a nearbuilding. Clarke followed her.

Emori was making a new weapon for sister when suddenly Lexa stood right in front of her.

''Em, what are you doing here?''

''Heda. I..-I was making something. But well you've already seen it so the surprise is gone now.''

''Em don't ever call me heda again'' Lexa said with a smile on her face. Lexa grabbed her little sister and hugged her ''I love you Em.''

''I love you too heda'' Emori said jokingly.

''You goofball'' Lexa said while tickling her sister. Lexa knew Emori hated tickling so she loved to irritate her sister.

''Look at yourself'' Emori said with a serious tone.

''You know you sound foolish Em when you try to be serious'' Lexa stated.

The two sisters were interrupted by a young grounder boy. His name was Artigas. Artigas was around the same age as Emori. The two of them had been best friends since they could remember. They were inseperable.

''Oh! I'm so sorry for disturbing you two. Heda my apologies'' Artigas said.

''Not a problem, kid. Leave us'' Lexa said.

Artigas looked briefly at Emori and then left them alone. Emori looked with hearteyes at him and Lexa noticed this.

''So, you like him don't you?'' Lexa asked teasingly.

''Noooo!'' Emori said embarressed.

''Em. Never lie to the commander remember.''

''Okay. Yeah I like him. But I don't know how he feels about me.''

''I'll find out for you. That's the perk of your sister being the commander'' Lexa said with a smile.

Lexa wanted to leave the place. But Emori stopped her ''Wait sis. What about your love life?''

Lexa turned around and seemed agitated ''What about it?''

Emori looked at Lexa with big eyes and couldn't believe her sister was still trying to hide her feelings which she clearly has for the blonde sky girl. ''What's up between you and the blonde skygirl?''

''Nothing'' Lexa said annoyed.

''Lexa come on! You can't fool me. You have feelings for her.''

''So what?''

''Well, make a move sis! I mean your a catch, your the commander of the grounders. Your look aren't that bad, besides your personality is amazing, well when you're not playing around as the stoic cold badass commander.''

''Thanks. But no thanks'' Lexa said blushing.

''OH MY GOD!'' Emori started laughing ''something happened between the two of you, am I right?''

Lexa looked her sister straight in the eyes ''Yes..''. Lexa turned around and left the room.

She couldn't believe her sister would exactly go there. Lexa liked Clarke, but when they kissed she said she wasn't ready so she didn't make another move. And now, 6 months later and nothing happened. Lexa was fine with how everything was.

''YES'' Clarke said a bit to loud.

Lexa turned around and saw Clarke standing in the door opening. Her sister must've known Clarke was standing there all allong. She felt really embarressed.

''Clarke. How much did you hear?'' Lexa asked shy.

''I hope she has heard it all'' Emori said jokingly.

''I did. I heard it all'' Clarke said with a smile.

Clarke walked towards Emori and introduced herself ''Hey! Ai laik Klarke kom Skaikru. You're Lexas younger sister right?''

Emori greeted Clarke with a smile and nodded ''Yes I am. Nice to meet you''.

''Same. You both look a lot like each other.''

''We know'' both Lexa and Emori said it the same time.

''I'd better get going so you two can talk. I guess I'll be seeing you around Clarke. It was nice to meet you'' Emori said while leaving the room. She winked at her sister and left.

''Your sister is really sweet. I've never seen you interact with someone the way you did with her'' Clarke said with a smile.

''Mochof Clarke. She means the world to me. I'm a bit embarressed though, that you heard everything.''

''No worries, Lexa. That's why I came here. I wanted to talk to you about what happened six months ago.''

''Okay'' Lexa nodded.

''Lex..'' Clarke walked towards Lexa. She leaned in and kissed Lexa ''I'm ready.''


End file.
